


Flowers

by damenora



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damenora/pseuds/damenora





	Flowers

It was just past dawn, but the light was already hazy gold. “Gonna be a scorcher,” I said to Sruuroon as I rolled out of bed. My felhound got up and stretched before shoving his head into me for pettings.

“Ugh, go away,” I said, shoving him back. “It’s already too hot for that.” He flopped down in front of me and I scritched his belly for a minute. “Come on, let’s get the chores done before it gets even hotter.”

I threw on my overalls and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.  Sruuroon had already gone downstairs and was dancing by the kitchen door, so I let him out into the garden before pulling on my boots and grabbing my clippers.

I worked my way down the rows, pulling weeds, pinching back the mageroyal, staking the twilight jasmine. In the soggy area around the well, the golden lotus was starting to bud.  

By the time I finished the sun was fully up, and I considered dumping a bucket of water over my head right there in the garden. I changed my mind when a tiny breeze carried the smell of breakfast cooking from the kitchen. I whistled for Sruuroon, who had been surreptitiously nibbling the bloodberries near the fence.

“Naughty puppy,” I told him, scruffing his ear as we walked back to the farmhouse. “You know those are for making tarts.”


End file.
